


you're a real life fantasy

by ColorMeParanoid



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Coming Untouched, First Kiss, First Time Bottoming, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeParanoid/pseuds/ColorMeParanoid
Summary: "Would you fuck me?" Buck asked so suddenly that Eddie nearly choked on his coffee. Chimney, who was walking up to join them in their little rec room area turned on his heel and stumbled down the stairs in an effort to avoid this upcoming conversation. Eddie couldn’t even blame him for running away. This was a lot, even for Buck."What?"Not deterred in the slightest by Eddie’s obvious shock, Buck said, “Not to sound vain or anything, but I work hard to keep my ass in shape. And yet, nobody seems to care.”(Or, the one where Buck wants to fulfil a certain fantasy and Eddie is more than happy to lend him a helping dick)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 549





	you're a real life fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Look, sometimes you just need to write some pure filth as a palate cleanser in between fics. Besides, I think that we could use some more smut in the fandom anyway, and I'm more than happy to provide it!

"Would you fuck me?" Buck asked so suddenly that Eddie nearly choked on his coffee. Chimney, who was walking up to join them in their little rec room area turned on his heel and stumbled down the stairs in an effort to avoid this upcoming conversation. Eddie couldn’t even blame him for running away. This was a lot, even for Buck. They were still in the middle of a shift and in a very public place. Anyone could walk in at any moment and hear him.

"What?"

Not deterred in the slightest by Eddie’s obvious shock, Buck said, “Not to sound vain or anything, but I work hard to keep my ass in shape. And yet, nobody seems to care.”

Eddie _did_ know. They often worked out together and sometimes Eddie did a lot more staring than was appropriate considering they were best friends and nothing more. The view was enough incentive alone to rush after Buck and have his back when he charged into dangerous situation without a second thought.

And the fact that he was in love with him, but it was mostly that ass.

"Where is this coming from?"

“Well, as you may remember, I recently came out as bi,” Buck said, all matter of fact, as if Eddie could ever forget. As if the words hadn’t shocked Eddie down to his very core and brought up front all of the feelings of pure want he’d been doing his best to suppress for years.

As if Buck hadn’t spent the last few weeks since coming out to everyone reading books about the topic of sexuality and asking Eddie all types of borderline inappropriate questions about being a bisexual man.

Eddie was smitten with Buck from the very start and not exactly subtle in his interest. He thought that Buck returned his instant feelings of attraction until he found out about the whole Abby situation and realized that Buck was, in fact, painfully heterosexual. Even though it really didn’t feel like it sometimes. Eddie had his moments of doubt, but in the end accepted that it was just who Buck was as a person; endlessly kind and friendly and very, very tactile.

It wasn’t until they returned from Texas that Buck seemed to have had his revelation. Apparently, it took TK clearly assuming that he was hitting on him for it to finally clue Buck in that oh, maybe he subconsciously _was_. He took some time to think about it and then announced to the team that he was, in fact, actually bisexual.

If Eddie knew that pointing out Buck’s unabashed flirting would finally clue him in, he would have done it ages ago. And so what if he was a little bitter that it was TK who inspired this sudden change in Buck and not Eddie who’d been by his side, pining for _years_ now and was openly bisexual since the moment he joined the team? That was a secret for him to keep.

Besides, it wasn’t like Buck had to be attracted to him just because he realized he was also into men. Eddie knew he looked good, but he wasn’t that arrogant. It didn’t stop him from hoping, though.

“Yes,” Eddie said slowly. “I do recall hearing something about that.”

“I figured it would be a good idea to check out what exactly I’ve been missing out on so I made a few profiles on various apps. You know, purely for research purposes.”

Eddie nodded, biting down on a smile. “As one does.”

“Exactly,” Buck said, completely missing his teasing tone, his eyes still glued to his phone. “And wow has it been an _experience_. I know you said that dating men wasn’t that much different, but that was a bald-faced lie.”

“Oh?” Eddie prompted, not sure what exactly Buck was getting at.

Buck tilted his screen to show Eddie a very clear picture of some guy’s dick. Just then, another message popped up – because as expected, Buck’s inbox was absolutely flooded with messages – and it was very explicit, to put it mildly. 

“Men are so much more direct,” Buck concluded with an adorable wrinkle of his nose.

Eddie snorted. “I think the word you’re looking for is horny.”

He remembered his own brief phase of using that very same app to find quick hookups to blow off some steam and it really was an almost business like affair if you had the looks to go with it. It didn’t last long, because Eddie wasn’t exactly the hookup type and then he met Shannon, but he had enough experience to know the lay of the land.

“Women are just as horny,” Buck corrected. “They just don’t send you pictures of their genitals as a come on.” He paused. “Not that often, anyway.”

Eddie shrugged. “Shameless then.”

Buck kept scrolling through the endless messages, brows rising higher and higher with each pass, almost impressed. “Buck 1.0 would have had a blast with this. Not that anyone would have wanted to fuck him,” he muttered. 

“II thought you were over one night stands,” Eddie couldn’t help but point out. It was something Buck had been adamant about for almost as long as he’d known him.

Not that Eddie would blame him if he did plan on doing some sleeping around to explore. He remembered how exciting his own experience was when the realization hit him and he couldn’t begrudge Buck doing the same. Even though the thought of him being with someone else was making his skin crawl.

“I am! But no one has even _offered,_ Eddie.” Buck was all but pouting now. “They certainly weren’t shy about asking me to fuck them and I don’t get it. What is it? Is it something about me? Ergo, me asking if would you, as a bisexual man, fuck me, another bisexual man.”

“Wow,” Eddie said, shaking his head.

“What? It’s an honest, perfectly valid question!” Buck looked back dejectedly at his phone. “Maybe I should start doing more squats,” he said aloud, though it was mostly for himself.

Eddie sighed, exasperated. “Your ass is fine, Buck. It’s just that the way you present yourself is probably giving people a different idea.”

Buck put away his phone and turned his full attention on Eddie. “Like what?”

Eddie gestured vaguely at Buck’s entire being. “You’re tall, buff and project this easy confidence. Most people would take one look at you and assume you’re a top.”

Buck narrowed his eyes and gave Eddie a considering look. “But not you.”

So, Buck wasn’t pulling any punches today, was he? It was almost scary how well Buck could read him sometimes that he could pick up at such a detail and he definitely wasn’t afraid to call him out on it either. He was aiming for something here and Eddie had a pretty good idea as to what that something was.

“That’s because I know you better than that,” Eddie said casually. It was very presumptuous of him to assume what role would Buck prefer in the bedroom, but he couldn’t deny his curiosity. Eddie could go either way, but he preferred to be the one on top and calling the shots and Buck? Well, let’s just say that he’d imagined Buck face down on his bed far too many times than what was appropriate.

Eddie really didn’t want to presume, but if the ass fit… could he really be held accountable for his sinful thoughts?

And now Buck was just confirming his suspicions and adding more fuel to Eddie’s ever growing list of fantasies.

“You’ve gotten plenty of other offers,” Eddie says, playing along. “Why is this one specific thing bothering you?”

“You mean besides the fact that it’s bullshit and you shouldn’t just assume what someone would be into based on their appearance alone?” Buck raised an eyebrow then shrugged. “Like I said, I’m curious. And it’s basically the one thing I never got to try. Well,” he added, suddenly bashful and biting at his lip. “Not the real thing, anyway.”

Eddie needed to take a deep breath to gather his composure. Of course. He shouldn’t have doubted Buck’s insatiable curiosity. He couldn’t help but imagine Buck, spread across his bed, fucking himself with a silicone toy and aching for the real thing instead. 

“So what?” Eddie asked, faking casualty and sternly ordering his dick to stay down. They were at _work_ and anyone could still walk in. Though they were far from bounds of professionalism by now. They’d talked about sex before, of course, as friends do. But this was new territory for them, and even more so for Buck. Though that certainly didn’t seem to be stopping him. “You’re hoping to find a guy on the app who’d be willing to help you out with your _experiment_?”

Buck sighed, dramatic, but Eddie could sense the real frustration hiding underneath. “Pretty much. But, like I said, no one is interested.”

Eddie should offer to give him some advice. Be a good best friend and be supportive and assure him that he’d do fine on his own and will find a guy soon enough who’d be falling over himself to fulfill all of his needs. Hell, just adding a few words to his profile stating what he wanted would solve the issue altogether.

But why would he encourage Buck to go looking for anyone else when Eddie was sitting right across from him? Clearly, Buck was fishing for something here and Eddie had officially lost all of his carefully maintained self control. There was something between them, has been from the very start. And if Buck was ready to take that step with him – because why would he have brought this up with him otherwise - what was the point of playing coy?

“Well,” Eddie said lowly, aware of a potential audience listening in, “And feel free to say no. But I wouldn’t mind lending you a helping hand, so to speak.”

Buck hummed, looked Eddie up and down and tapped at his jaw with a single finger. “I don’t really need a hand, but I wouldn’t say no to borrowing your dick for a night.”

Eddie barked out a surprised laugh. “Jesus, Buck. You throw out lines like those and then you wonder why you can’t get a date.”

“That wasn’t a no, though,” Buck pointed out with a smirk. “And you still didn’t answer my initial question.”

He looked so smug, like he’d already won and got exactly what he wanted. He probably baited Eddie into offering in the first place. He thought he was so clever and so charming and he was too pretty for his own good.

Eddie wanted to fucking wreck him.

But, this wasn’t just about sex. Buck was his best friend, and if he was being honest, a hell of a lot more than that, too. Eddie wasn’t in this just for the physical part, as incredible as he knew that would be. So he needed Buck to be absolutely sure, no jokes, no games. And hopefully, not just for one night, either.

“Are you sure you really want to do this, Buck?” Eddie asked then shut Buck up with a look before he could protest. “With me, I mean. Don’t feel obliged or pressured just because I offered. There’s plenty of other guys out there who’d be more than happy to help you out with this. If you were just joking around-”

“Eddie,” Buck interrupted, smiling that stupid sappy smile of his. “You were my sexual awakening. What did you think I was going to do? Say _no_? I’m not fucking crazy.”

Eddie nodded, sucker punched by the easy admission. It was nice to know that his feelings were reciprocated. And now that that had been established, they could move on to the crux of the matter.

“Your place, tonight after work. I’ll drop Chris off at his abuela for the night.”

“Aha!” Buck exclaimed with a grin. “I knew you wanted to fuck me.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Hate to break it to you, Buck, but literally everyone but you knew that. We were all just waiting for you to catch up.”

Buck’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “Seriously?”

“Want to go for the title?” Eddie imitated, reveling in Buck’s embarrassed flush. “Please. Was that not supposed to be obvious flirting?”

Buck had been driving him crazy with all of his signs and flirting remarks, giving him just enough hope to lure him in and then he’d back away as quickly as he’d approached and Eddie was slowly losing his mind. When Buck came out, he was hopeful but when he didn’t say anything at first, then started looking up other guys Eddie took it as silent rejection and backed off. Until now, when Buck gave him a blatant opening that he couldn’t refuse.

He was definitely not backing out now. He’d officially hit his breaking point.

“Tonight,” Buck muttered, looking at him with no little amount of heat. “Don’t be late.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

*

“You’re late,” Buck said, already flushed and breathless as Eddie stepped into his apartment later that same night. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, only a pair of sweatpants riding low on his hips and he was like a walking wet dream, like something out of his filthiest fantasies and Eddie still couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. He’d have thought that he’d imagined the whole thing up if Buck hadn’t kept giving him these looks all damn day, his touches lingering far longer than necessary or appropriate for their surroundings. 

It was driving Eddie crazy and they haven’t even so much as _kissed_ yet.

“Sorry,” Eddie said, closing and locking the door as he watched Buck make his way down the stairs towards him. “I had to convince Chris that he’d have far more fun at his abuela’s than here with us.” He rolled his eyes fondly.

As soon as Eddie let it slip that he was going to hang out with Buck, Christopher hadn’t stopped talking about wanting to go, too. Eddie was not proud of the amount of ice cream he used as incentive to get Christopher to finally let it go and go to his abuela and the many movie nights that were in their future.

But it had to be done. Eddie was the only one playing with Buck tonight.

“I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me then,” Buck said, not stopping until he was standing right in front of him and Eddie placed his hands around Buck’s trim waist and pulled him in even closer.

“I guess I will.”

Then, he pulled Buck into a kiss and all other thoughts evaporated out of his head. There was a moment of hesitation, the _are we really doing this_ sense of disbelief that vanished as soon as the kiss grew deeper and they let go of all of their reservations. Buck kissed the same way he did everything; with unbridled enthusiasm and without a single ounce of restraint. His hands were everywhere on Eddie, around his shoulders, at the back of his neck and slipping hurriedly under his shirt and tugging it out of the way to get access to more skin.

Not one to be outdone, Eddie did his own exploring, touching Buck all over but his hands kept drifting down to his main course of the night – Buck’s ass. First cupping it over the sweatpants and then dipping teasingly under the waistband, until Eddie lost all patience and just slipped both hands inside to cup two rounded globes in his hands. How anyone could look at Buck and not want to take full advantage of his marvelous ass was beyond him.

Buck’s breath stuttered and when Eddie slipped a finger between the cheeks to brush teasingly over his hole, he pulled away from the kiss with a strangled moan that Eddie echoed. Because Buck was already wet and ready to go and Eddie had to fight himself not to bend him right over the kitchen counter and fuck him without mercy right here and now.

“I - uh,” Buck said, that pretty blush staining his face and neck, “I might have gotten a little impatient as I waited for you.”

Before Buck could air more of his grievances with his lateness, Eddie pressed harder and let his finger slip inside and Buck let out a delicious moan instead. The finger met no resistance as he was more than sufficiently wet, so he added a second one straight away, using his free hand to hike up Buck’s leg over his hip to help open him up even further, curling his fingers until he found exactly what he was aiming for.

Buck’s reaction didn’t disappoint. He let out a loud, startled moan and bit at Eddie’s shoulder in surprise, his ass squeezing his fingers like a vice. And as much as Eddie was enjoying fingering him like this in the living room, he had a lot more advanced plans for the night that definitely involved Buck’s fully functional bed.

He let his fingers slip out and ignored Buck’s whine of protest.

“Bed,” he ordered. “Now.”

Buck gave a quick nod and led the way upstairs, Eddie hot on his heels the entire time. As soon as he reached the bed and turned towards Eddie, Eddie pushed him back until he was sprawled over the bed and pulled off his pants entirely.

Buck was just as gorgeous as Eddie always imagined he would be. And the rumors about his infamous “firehose” username were definitely correct. And while Eddie came here with a different idea in mind, he couldn’t help but give into his urge to get him into his mouth. Show Buck exactly what he was missing out on for all these years.

It had been a while since Eddie gave anyone a blow job but he was pleased to find that it was like riding a bike. The fact that he didn’t have a gag reflex helped a lot, too. He managed to talk half of his cock in one go and Buck shouted above him, fingers tangling in Eddie’s hair and holding on for dear life.

“Jesus Christ, Eddie. You’re going to kill me. How are you so good at that?”

He continued rambling, only getting louder when Eddie put his fingers into play. He coated them with the half empty tube of lube he’d found abandoned on top of his bed and worked all three fingers inside Buck, hitting his prostate every few thrusts to keep him on edge without pushing him overboard.

“Stop,” Buck moaned. “I’m close, I’m too close. _Eddie_ -“

Eddie took pity on him, pulling away and wiping his slick hand on the towel Buck had the forethought to put out along with a box of condoms on the nightstand.

Pulling away from Buck might have been one of the hardest things he’d done in his entire life, but he was wearing far too many clothes, as Buck kept reminding him. He stood up and stripped off his shirt in one smooth movement and his hands fell to his belt.

Buck let out a wolf whistle and when Eddie looked up, he was propped up on his elbows and watching shamelessly as Eddie did a quick job of discarding his pants.

“Did you ever consider pursuing a career in modeling?” Buck asked and Eddie flipped him off. “Seriously. You could be making so much money off of your abs alone, they’re ridiculous. Double that if you do it in your uniform. I could help you set up an account-“

Eddie dropped his underwear and Buck’s words trailed off as he took in his cock for the first time. He was staring at it, seemingly enraptured. And sure, Buck was huge, but Eddie wasn’t exactly small either. Buck wanting to get fucked was one thing, but seeing what was going inside him for the first time was a whole other and Eddie couldn’t begrudge him for his sudden hesitation.

“If you’re having second thoughts, or if you just need a minute-“ Eddie started but Buck interrupted as soon as he registered that Eddie was giving him an out.

“Hell no,” Buck said, fumbling with a box of condoms as he kept his stare directed straight at Eddie cock. “As much as I would love to blow you, I need that thing inside of me like, right fucking now.”

He pulled out a strip of condoms and threw them in Eddie’s direction.

Eddie raised an eyebrow and tore a single package and threw the rest on the side of the bed. “Very ambitious.”

“Just shut up and fuck me already.”

“Yes, sir.”

Eddie put on a condom and kneeled on the bed, still shocked that they were here right now and that this was actually happening. “How do you want to do this?”

“I’m good like this if you are,” Buck said, spreading his legs in invitation and Eddie shuffled closer and braced himself over Buck, leaning down for a kiss while the other hand guided his slick cock to Buck’s entrance.

“Just relax, okay?” he said gently, because as much as he was having fun with their back and forth and with Buck’s clear enthusiasm, he wasn’t about to risk hurting him. Because despite his eagerness, Buck hadn’t done this before and no amount of practice could really prepare you for experiencing this for the first time with another person, which Eddie knew well from his own experience.

Buck nodded, letting out a deep breath and Eddie rewarded him with a slow, distracting kiss as he started to push inside, slow and steady, keeping a careful watch over the expressions on Buck’s face. The surprised _o_ of his mouth, the way his head titled back and his eyes fluttered shut, the long drawn out moan when Eddie finally settled all the way inside.

“Good?” Eddie asked, doing his best not to move a muscle to let Buck adjust to the feel of it, even though it was incredibly difficult to compose himself. It had been a while since Eddie had sex with anyone, let alone a man, and Buck felt absolutely incredible, hot and tight and perfect. 

“So good,” Buck breathed, wrapping his legs around Eddie’s hips and digging his heels into Eddie’s ass, pushing at him to move. “Would be better if you moved, though.”

“Smartass,” Eddie commented but he did as he was told. He pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in, much to Buck’s delight. He started up a slow rhythm, not wanting it to be too much too soon until Buck started answering his thrusts in good, letting out a litany of pleas and moans for Eddie to go harder and faster and it was music to his ears.

Buck was rarely shy about anything and Eddie was thrilled to see that the trait translated in the bedroom as well. Because having him moan and writhe underneath him all the while begging for more? It was probably the best sex of his entire life. Or maybe Eddie was just biased.

“Eddie, please,” Buck begged again and Eddie could feel himself getting closer far sooner than he’d like so he figured he should give Buck exactly what he so desperately wanted, just in case this was his one and only chance.

Might as well leave Buck with something to remember.

He pulled out carefully, Buck whining at the loss and said, “Turn around.”

It took Buck a moment to register the request, but once he did, his eyes widened and he scrambled to obey. Eddie positioned him onto his knees with his ass lifted up in the and Eddie’s for the taking. He slowly pushed back in, Buck moaning at the change of position and grabbed Buck tightly by the hips as he leaned forward and covered him with the weight and heat of his body.

“You ready?” he whispered right next to his ear, giving the earlobe a quick nip and Buck nodded.

“Yes!”

And Eddie just- let go. He leaned back up and fucked Buck like he so desperately wanted, wild and with abandon, making sure to hit his sweet spot as much as he could, Buck shouting his pleasure in the silence of the apartment around them. Eddie assumed he’d be loud, which was why he chose Buck’s place for their encounter because he’d like to be able to look his neighbors in the eyes the day after. And he’d definitely made the right decision. The apartment was filled with Buck’s moans and shouts of pleasure, and the obscene slap of skin on skin and he wouldn’t be surprised if they found a noise complaint taped to the door in the morning.

Eddie was getting close in record timing, and by this point Buck was just holding on to the headboard for dear life, too far out of it to do much else so Eddie leaned forward to get his hand on Buck’s cock to help him along. To both of their shock, as soon as his hand brushed against Buck’s dick, he came, loud and messy into the sheets, squeezing so tight around Eddie that he tumbled head first into his release a moment later.

Buck slumped down into the messy sheets and Eddie used the last shred of strength he had to carefully pull out and discard the condom, throwing it into the trash bin before he collapsed beside him.

“That was-“ Buck tried, turning his head to face him. He was all red and panting still, eyes wide with surprise. “I can’t think of the proper word to describe it, save for that I definitely want to do it again.”

“Yeah,” Eddie agreed, still trying to catch his breath. “Just give me a minute first.” He paused. “Maybe two.”

Buck chuckled and they were silent for a moment as they came back down to earth. “Is it always like this?” Buck eventually asked and Eddie hesitated before he gave him an answer.

Eddie could say yes, and let him go to find someone else but for fucks sake, Buck could come _just_ from being fucked. Eddie wasn’t letting anyone else touch him ever again. 

“No,” he said, and it was the full truth, at least when it came to him. “Not even close.”

Buck smiled at him, that sweet, genuine smile that Eddie would do anything to earn, groaning as he turned onto his back with some difficulty. He grimaced at the mess but didn’t move.

“Thanks for doing this,” Buck said and Eddie couldn’t help it; he laughed.

“Not like I didn’t get anything out of it.”

Buck bit at his lip. “And if I asked you if you wanted to do this again…”

Eddie turned on his side to face him. “I’d tell you that you’re crazy if you think I’m letting you go after this.”

“Yeah?”

Eddie leaned in for a long, languid kiss that felt like the most intimate thing they’d done all night. 

“I’m yours if you want me,” Eddie said and Buck tugged at him until Eddie was straddling him, hands settling on Eddie’s ass, squeezing it consideringly.

“Would you let me fuck you?”

“I’d let you do anything you want,” Eddie said with full honesty. “Just say the word.”

Buck sighed, pulling him down into another kiss, both of them smiling too much to make it a proper kiss.

“I just want you.”

And, well, _clearly_ , Eddie couldn’t deny him anything. So why the hell would he start now?


End file.
